Truth or Dare?
by Storygurl16
Summary: The story of Auslly in Trish's eyes. (I know this summary is horrible, but I really couldn't come up with a better summary for this one-shot. Just check it out, and I promise it's better than the summary...I hope.) Auslly! Might be a little OOC! One-shot!


**Hey, guys! I'm finally officially back! Yay! Okay, so I have to say, I am super, super sorry to all of my fans for making them wait so long for an update. My stupid computer decided to break again, so my parents got me a new one. I almost died not being able to write on here. I'm really sorry guys. Anyways, while you guys were waiting, I wrote an awesome new one-shot, well, I hope it's awesome. That's your opinion. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"So, Trish..."

"Yes?"

"Before we end the show, I have to ask, what's the story of how the famous Austin Moon and Ally Dawson got together?"

"Austin and Ally? Why do you ask?"

"Well, they are such an amazing couple, and we are all dying to know their story. Do you know it?"

"Of course I know it! I'm Ally's BFF for gosh sakes!"

"Okay, well tell us! We're all listening."

"You really want to know the story, huh? Okay, here goes..."

_April 26 was a special day. It was my annual 'sleepover bash', as I liked to call it. I had invited six girls to the sleepover, including my best friend, Ally Dawson. The thing is, I wanted to make this sleepover a little more special than the others that I've had in the past. Well, for Ally, that is._

_You see, the week before, Ally had met this insanely gorgeous guy at Sonic Boom, while she was on one of her seemingly endless work shifts. I had been watching from a distance, and knew that the two had instantly clicked. When I asked about him later, Ally denied it, saying he was 'just a customer.' I could be wrong, but I didn't think 'just a customer' would shake hands and have an hour long conversation with the cashier. I knew something was up. It took a little bit of locking Ally in the practice room, and a lot of forceful questions to finally get some information out of my best friend._

_It turns out, the guy that was 'just a customer', was a little bit more. Accordiing to Ally, his name was Austin, and he was sweet, funny, and really attractive. I had to agree on the latter. I also noticed that Ally had been busy a lot and would always cancel our 'bestie hang out days.' After some more locking her in the practice room, and even more forceful questions, I found out that Ally had been hanging out with Austin. Before I could say anything, Ally denied it, yet again, saying that he was 'just a friend.' After a lot of thinking that night, I had come up with a brilliant plan._

_After waiting twenty minutes for the first girl to arrive (the sleepover had started twenty minutes before), the doorbell finally rang. I opened the door to find Ally standing there with her bags._

_"Sorry, I'm late. My dad had to go somewhere, so I had to watch the store," she said._

_"It's okay. You're the first one here anyway," I told her, moving out of the way to let her inside_

_"Really, wow. I thought maybe other girls had maybe shown up," she says, setting her bags onto the floor._

"This story doesn't have a very interesting beginning, does it?"

"Ssshh! Don't interrupt, Mike! I'll get to the good part in a minute."

"Sorry."

"Anyways..."

_So, after all the girls had arrived for the sleepover, we all decided to watch a movie. The only not so good thing was picking which movie we would watch._

_"Let's watch Titanic!" one of the girls, Shaunie, shouted._

_"No! Let's watch The Notebook!" another girl, Franchesca yelled. This argument just kept on going, until I almost bursted with annoyance and anger._

_"How about we play Truth or Dare instead!?" I shouted over the noise. Everyone turned to look at me, some nodding, some saying yes._

_"That's sounds like a great idea, Trish!" Leslie said. I nodded at her and we all sat down in a circle._

_"Can I go first?" Leslie asked._

_"I think Ally should go first," I said. Ally looked at me in complete confusion._

_"Why me?" she asked._

_"Because, now, Truth or Dare?" I asked her._

_She thought for a moment. "Truth," she said. I frowned at her._

_"Awww, poo! Seriously, Ally? Why didn't you pick dare?" I asked._

_"Because I don't feel like doing something stupid right now," she said nonchalantly._

_"Fine, but next time, you better pick dare," I told her sternly. She rolled her eyes at me._

_"Ok, ummm...oh! I have the perfect question! So, is it true that you like that guy, Austin?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes at her. Her eyes widened and she stared at me with shock._

_"No, Trish! I've already told you this! He's just a friend!" she said quickly._

_"You are such a liar! I can see it in your eyes!" I shouted. Everyone turned to her in complete and utter interest, all with big smiles on their faces._

_"Who is it?" Shaunie asked._

_"Nobody. He's just a friend," Ally said. I shaked my head at her._

_"Ally, come on. It's not like we're gonna tell the whole world," I said._

_She sighed, and finally cracked. "Okay, the 'just friends' thing is true, but maybe I do like him a little bit."_

_Everyone gasped in shock, with some squealing._

_"What does he look like?" Franchesca asked excitedly. Ally pulled out her phone, pressing a few buttons, and then handing the phone to her. Franchesca looked at it, squealing._

_"Oh my god! He is so hot!" she shouted. "You are sooooo lucky!"_

"Can we please get past all the girl stuff?"

"No, Mike. It's very important. If I don't tell you this part of the story, then you won't understand. Now, stop interrupting! Back to the story..."

_So, anyway, after everyone passed the phone around, squealing and saying how hot this Austin guy was, we finally got back to Truth or Dare. After everyone had their turn, it was back to Ally._

_"Truth or Dare, Ally?" Marie asked._

_Ally sighed. "I guess I'll pick dare, but you guys better not make me do something totally stupid or embarrassing."_

_"I know the perfect dare!" I shouted. Ally sighed, knowing my dares were really good. Well, they were good to me._

_"Oh, gosh. Here we go...," Ally said._

_"Okay, so I dare you to call Austin, tell him to meet you at Sonic Boom..."_

_"No way! I'm not doing it!"_

_"I'm not done! And that's not even that bad!"_

_"Well, it will probably turn out to be bad!" Ally shouted._

_"Okay, anyways, when you both get there, I dare you at some time to kiss him!" I shouted, satisfied with my perfect dare. Ally's face went blood red, her mouth opening and closing, trying to come up with words to say._

_"Nuh uh! I ain't doing it, Trish! That would make things completely awkward, and it's not happening!" she yelled._

_"It will not be awkward! By the way you describe your relationship with this boy, I can tell that he likes you, too." I told her._

_"I highly doubt he likes me like that, Trish," she said, lowering her voice._

_"Well, I highly doubt that he doesn't like you like that," I said._

_"I don't care, I'm not doing it."_

_"Okay, then I guess I'll have to tell him myself that you have a huge crush on him," I said, taking out my cell phone and waving it around in her face._

_"No! You better not! And how did you even get his number?" she asked._

_"I have my ways."_

_She just glared at me, and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_There is no way in heck I am kissing Austin, Trish! You can't make me!" she exclaimed._

_I just smirked at her and started dialing Austin's phone number. Just before I pressed send, I sent her a huge evil grin._

_The phone started ringing, and he picked up after the second one._

"_Hello?"_

_Ally started panicking a little bit, and motioning for me to hang up. I just grinned at her mischievously._

"_Hey, Austin! This is Trish," I said into the receiver._

"_Ummm...I don't think I know you," he said._

"_Yeah, I know, but you know Ally, right?"_

"_Ally Dawson?"_

"_Yeah."_

_By then, Ally was trying to tackle me to get the phone away._

"_What about Ally?" Austin asked._

"When are you gonna get to the point?"

"Again, Mike, it will be soon. Now, the next time you interrupt, I am going to seriously hurt you."

"Alright, alright. Just hurry, because we only have ten minutes left of the show."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways..."

_So, we, meaning I, convinced Austin to meet Ally at Sonic Boom. Ally was basically freaking out on the way there._

"_Guys, I can't do this. You know this is gonna make things so awkward between us. He's gonna ignore me for the rest of my life!" she shouted, flinging her arms in the air for emphasis._

"_Ally, please. He's not gonna ignore you. If anything, he's probably gonna pay more attention to you," I told her, trying my hardest to calm her down. We finally pulled into the parking lot of Sonic Boom, and Ally started hyperventilating. _

"_Trish, she's like having a freak attack back here. Are you sure about this?" Leslie asked. I shot her an evil glare._

"_This is going to work, Leslie. Just you see."_

_I opened the door of the car and climbed out, just as Leslie was helping Ally out. I walked over to her, and motioned for her to walk into the store._

"Wow, I can't believe she's actually going through with this dare."

"Mike!"

"Sorry."

Gosh! I said don't interrupt! Now, where was I? Ah! So, we both walked into Sonic Boom..."

_When we got inside, I immediately ran over to the trumpet section of the store, and hid behind the shelves. Ally was sitting on the counter, when the little 'ding!' noise the bell above the door made when someone opened it, went off. I looked over to the door to see Austin walking in. I immediately smiled wide._

"_Hey, Ally," I heard him say._

"_Hi, Austin," Ally said, while looking at the floor._

"_So, what did you need me to come here for?"_

"_Ummm..." Ally glanced over at the trumpet display, where I was hiding. I mouthed for her to do it. She sighed and looked up at Austin._

"_Ummm...I...uh...umm..."_

_I mentally face palmed. 'Come on, Ally. Just do it. Just kiss him!' I thought._

"_Are you okay?" Austin asked, chuckling a little bit. Ally looked back at the floor._

"_I...uh...I don't know how to do this," she mumbled._

"_Do what?" he asked. She glanced back at me for the second time._

'_Do it right now!' I mouthed._

_She sighed again. "This," she said. She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down, and kissed him squarely on the lips. I smiled so big, I thought my face was gonna stay that way! He immediately put his hands on her waist, which made me smile even bigger, if that was even possible._

"And after that, he told her how he felt and that's what brings us to right now."

"Wow..."

"I know. It was a good story, huh?"

"I did not expect that that was the way it happened."

"Well, you know what they say. 'Always expect the unexpected.'"

"Alright, well, I guess that wraps up our show for tonight. We'll see you all next week for Josh Hutcherson's interview on his new movie 'Catching Fire', the second movie to the Hunger Games! Stay cool, everyone!"

* * *

**Hope you liked! Again, I am super sorry for the long wait. I will try to update more often to make it up to you guys. See ya! :D**


End file.
